Memories
by SamanthaRose
Summary: A short one shot for Paine and Nooj... Very sweet


The hill outside the travel agency was a popular spot among lovers, the perfect spot to view the sun setting or rising in waves of color over the ocean.

It was cliche, it was overused, but it was still the spot she picked for their meeting after all the madness was said and done.

She didn't care anymore who saw them or who heard their words. She didn't care what they would think anymore.

The sound of his approach was unmistakeable, but she chose to keep her back turned, eyes on the sunset. She had to focus... she didn't want to show any emotions that may have seemed out of place for her.  
Instead of a greeting, she offered him what was a typical reply for her.

"You're late. It's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

He chuckled softly, moving to stand beside her, eyes on the sunset.

"An old man like me can only move so fast, y'know?" He managed a smile, turning his head to look over at her. She snorted, raising an eyebrow and choosing to keep her gaze away still.

"Old man?" She asked in the same disinterested tone she used with them all.

"It... feels that way sometimes."

They stood quietly for some time, both of them watching the sun set, the colored light making their faces glow. Both of them kept their eyes guarded.

Finally, she took a breath, turning herself to face him, but keeping her eyes lowered.

"Nooj... do you remember the day we met again, outside the Den of Woe? Two years after..." She murmured softly, and he nodded, turning carefully to face her as well.

"How could I forget?" was his soft reply, his face starting to show brief emotions as he let himself take in her features.

"Do you remember the question you asked me? If... I thought it could be Fate?" Her words were hesitant. Nooj found this strange for someone who had always seemed so strong.

"Paine?"

She closed her eyes tightly, one hand clenching into a fist. She wanted to say forget it, this was stupid, but she couldn't. Not now... There was too much to say, and keeping it in was driving her mad.

"Shut up, okay? This is hard... Don't ask questions, just answer mine." She said sternly, opening her eyes to meet his.

"Okay..." He took a breath in. "Yes, of course."

"Well... I was too proud to say it, too mad still because of what he made you do, but yes. I did think it was Fate. It had to be... what else could have brought us where we ended up?" Her lower lip wobbled slightly, those deep red eyes glassy looking, so she continued so she wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry for taking so long to say it, I'm sorry for being stupid and proud and afraid, I know it probably doesn't even matter now..."

She stopped when he put his finger to her lips, hushing her.

"This isn't like you, saying these things. I don't like seeing this side of you, Paine. I don't like seeing you strip yourself bare this way to appologize for something so far in the past." Nooj whispered. Paine continued to stare into his eyes, shaking her head and pulling his hand away.

"I have to." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Please don't stop me... not now."

"Where are these words leading us, Paine?" He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and she sighed at the touch.

"You tell me." She replied, and Nooj couldn't help chuckling.

"You're so stubborn, and you're still so afraid I'll push you away if you push me too far. Why don't you do something for yourself for once, Paine, and take what you want?" She glared at him, but it was half hearted. There were just too many other ways to look at him now.

"Kiss me." The same unemotional tone she used with every word made the demand sound so strange he couldn't help laughing out loud, making her cheeks turn red. "Don't laugh at me, damn you, Nooj!"

"Say it again." He gasped, stepping a little closer to her and attempting to quell his laughter. Paine grit her teeth hard enough to make her jaw creak, exhaling sharply.

"Why should I?" She grunted. Nooj chuckled.

"Say it again... tell me what you want."

"Kiss me. Don't laugh, don't talk, don't hesitate another second or give it a second thought, throw all your inhibitions away and just... kiss me." His breath mingled with hers as he leaned in close, close enough to hear her take in a small breath, close enough to feel her heart beating fast.

"And... if I don't?" He murmured ever so softly. Paine grunted again, leaning up on her toes slightly, but Nooj caught her arms, keeping their lips separated by a hairsbreadth.

"Nooj..." Her voice carried an air of urgency and accusition, but he simply smiled at her. For a moment, they remained that way, Paine beginning to fear that he would tell her no, or tell her she was stupid and to go away. "Why are you..." She breathed, and Nooj hushed her, kissing her very gently.

It lasted only a few seconds, both of them drawing away from it. Paine sucked in a sharp breath, staring at him, and Nooj just smiled fondly at her before turning to gaze once more at the sunset.

"I wanted it to be perfect." He whispered. Paine stared at him silently, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Good job." She whispered after some time. Together, they watched the sun disappear behind the ocean in silence. 


End file.
